Fighting for Freedom
by Billatrix Lestrange
Summary: The COGs have been placed in adifficult situation. Will they be able to cope with it, and fight the Locusts? Not a Necromancer and Sorcerer story see inside for further explination. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Necromancer and Sorcerer's Note: This is not my story, but yet another endeavor of my younger brother (I'm more of an Oblivion/Morrowind person). Please, don't be too harsh on him (it's not even bad compared to a lot on this site). So, enjoy, and leave some constructive criticism for my younger brother.

Disclaimer: I, nor my younger brother own Gears of War, and I've never played it. You know the rest.

Prologue: Berserker Attack

Marcus walked slowly towards Hoffman's tent. Marcus has been through hl the day before. He was shot twice in his leg. The bullets skimmed his legs. His scar from the top of his eye hurt extremely badly. He had his COG tag around his bandana as usual. He had his same old short black hair. He was of average height and weight. When he got the message from Private Jenkins that Hoffman needed him, Marcus knew it was important. He walked in and saw Hoffman in his chair.

"Marcus, I need you and Jenkins to go to base Charlie about 10 miles away." he said. Hoffman usually asked for Delta Squad to go. This meant that it wasn't that important. But this was not usual so Marcus questioned.

"Why do you need me to go?" questioned Marcus."I wanna stay with my fing team. So this better be fing important, ahole." barked Marcus very loudly.

"Marcus first of all, improve your fing attitude you ahole and it is very dn important. You need to take Jenkins and-"Hoffman only half completed because there was a loud rumble."Emergency hole!!!" barked Hoffman."God dnit. I have no fing weapons to use!!!" yelled Hoffman. They heard Jenkins outside.

"Were fed, man. Were fed, man!!" he screamed. Then they heard high pitched screams. Then they looked out the window. They saw Jenkins being tore in half by wretches.

"St!!!" Dom yelled from far away. Dom was the second strongest. He, like Marcus, had short black hair.. "Marcus, catch." Dom threw him a machine gun. The two shot at the attacking Wretches. As they were firing they saw Jenkins body torn in half in the pile of kills.

"Shut it now bhes!!!!!!!!" barked Cole from a few feet away as he shot at the wretches. Cole was the "All brawn, no brains at all" in the words of Baird. Cole was bald. Baird was the last. Short blonde hair. He was the brains and not as strong as Cole a.k.a. "steroids man." That was also in the words of Baird.

"We gotta get the hl outta here." yelled Hoffman. They could all tell that Hoffman was serious now.

"Do I still have to go to fing base Charlie." Marcus barked at Hoffman. As he yelled it he threw a rock at Hoffman.

"No, if you just shut that dn hole." yelled Hoffman to Marcus and threw the same rock at Marcus.

"No need." said Baird. "Well at least we can have some-" Baird was interrupted this time. "Fk!!!!!. Berserker." yelled Baird. The berserker ran at Hoffman and sent him flying 17 yards with one kick from its oversized foot.

"She can hear us, smell us, and of course feel us but the only good thing about her is she can't see us." whispered Marcus, extremely quietly and carefully so she wouldn't hear him. "Anya, we need the Hammer of Dawn now. We have a berserker in our vicinity." Marcus again whispered for the same reasons.

"Negative. There's too many nemesis in the sky. Anyway, Cole lost it don't you remember." said Anya

"Fk. Well at least you have a plan B, right?" he asked.

"Hl no." she said. His response was, "ST!!!!!"

"There is one thing."said Hoffman while quietly gasping for breath. The berserkers foot crushed his throat. He could barely breathe. "You could get him, um, her to an area where there are no Nemesis in the sky but that's roughly 3 miles away." with those last words Hoffman, the leader of the rebellion against the Locust, died.

"Well guess you're in charge now Marcus." Dom whispered, careful not to alert the berserker. "So we gonna bring her out there." Dom whispered

Corporal Jackson, also not bright, and next to the four, shot at the berserker "Die bh." he yelled at her. But three seconds later they saw his head crushed and the berserker was standing about 2 feet from delta squad.. They had no idea of how to get out of this. Only one thing scurry and shoot at her to bring her to the place Hoffman told them about.

"Scurry." yelled Cole and they all scurried. But it was a risky decision. About an hour passed until they were there. "Shoot it so it comes here." barked Cole.

"Wait Cole, you fing ahole, you lost it." barked Baird and punched Cole in the nose and almost broke it.

"No, you ahole, I found it, he just lost it, and I found it." Said Dom "Anya we are not under nemesis get the Hammer of Dawn online now" he said to Anya

"You got it Dom. And, don't boss me around." she said "Okay, it's online."

"Thanks, fire it Dom." barked Marcus. He shot it once, then twice, then to kill it a third time.

"We finally get some piece." said Baird. "Yes nothing interrupted m-"their was a loud rumble. "Cp" he yelled

"No Baird, it was just Coles stomach." said Dom. Baird, Dom, and Marcus all laughed.

"Guys it seriously was." Cole said.. Now they laughed even hared than before and it was extremely loud.

"Well if your really that hungry fat a then lets get back to camp." they said. They were still laughing.

"All I know is that I'm in charge and that this isn't fing over yet." Marcus said. It was another hour until they were back at camp then they had dinner (it sucked) and all the COGS went into their tents with their team and went to sleep. But Marcus got no sleep until 5:00 in the morning. And they woke up at 5:30, a half hour later. It was gonna be a tough day for Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from Necromancer and Sorcerer: For those of you who've review, thanks!

Chapter 2: Escape From Delta Base

"Marcus wake up. Its time for training." said corporal Cory "Um sorry sir. Now get up bum. You've got long day ahead of you a-shole." he snickered. It got Marcus p-ssed off.

"Fck you, btch. Im staying asleep for as long as I want, a-shole." Marcus growled at Cory. "Now if you don't mind let me go back to sleep." he hissed at Cory.

"Just wake up Marcus. You need the exercise. Your starting to look like fat a-s, Cole." laughed Baird and as he said that Cole threw his boot at Baird. Baird held his ear. Then threw it back at him.

After roughly an hour Marcus finally got up with Cole and Dom picking him up and bringing him to the training camp. Marcus was tired they could all see. The only one who wanted to p-ss off Marcus was pvt. Brady. "Hey ugly." said Brady. Marcus looked and Brady laughed hysterically.

"Stop it Brady. You know you can be a real jacka-s sometimes and you might be killed for it so stop it or I will go stop you. What will it be?" Dom barked in a question. Brady always got everyone p-ssed off on purpose. Everyone knew Dom wasn't kidding when he said that.

"Hey its not my fault he fell for it but I will shut up b-tch." he hissed at Dom Dom punched Brady in the gut. Brady screamed in pain. Dom had hurt him very badly.

"Come on guys we got a mission and we have to train lets train and then go on are mission."Baird said while breaking up the fight. "We have to train or we will get killed by Omega Base's leader." he said again

"Ok but can we g-." Cole half said. There was a loud and annoying high pitch scream coming from the west side of the base. "Wretches!!!" Cole howled. "Evasive maneuver 3. Now or we will be dead."he screeched

Marcus dove left five feet. Then he got up and got his COG machine gun out. "There comin' close. Prepare chainsaw bayonets." Marcus barked. They got the bayonets revved up. Marcus and Dom cut two in half at once.

"Shoot the locust soldiers. They have found an armory with are weapons. They have are machine guns. S-IT!!!" Baird said while shooting a locust soldier.

Cole shot five bullets through the head of three locust soldiers. Dom did the same but shot twelve through the guts of three and they went down hard. Then Baird shot his sniper from a high point with one bullet and killed five. "Nice shot, Baird." Marcus said from the ground.

"Thanks. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. S-IT.!!! I'm hit badly." Baird screamed as loud as the wretches could.

"We need a medic. He is hit bad." Marcus said. He shot three more locust soldiers only injuring them.

"Sir we need to get out of this base. Its getting overrun.We need to get to the boat to Charlie Base Now!!!." said a soldier named Finny. He shot five locust soldiers with one of their machine guns. It worked excellently. He was a good shot too. Perfectly in there guts. "I picked it up when I killed one.I lost my COG gun, so I took it." he said to Marcus.

"Fine. Will you help me carry Baird to it?" questioned Marcus quickly. Marcus knew there was no other choice but to leave. They were losing the battle horribly. The base would be overrun in minutes.

"Sure if we get out of here now or I'll be dead. They got me in the leg. Its burning horribly." he tied a bandage around it. Marcus knew he needed to be tended to, but Baird needed to be treated as well.

"Ok. We jump on my word. Now." he barked. They both jumped gathering as many men as possible on the way to the boat.

"Were almost there but there right behind us." Cole yelled to them.

"Cole we have a bigger problem. Anya, we have a corpser, and we need the hammer of dawn online now, please." Finny. said over the same headset that Marcus had.

"Ok, because you said please." she said. "Ok it should be online but try not to need it again for awhile.

"Will try. Dom fire." he said to Dom. He killed it. But then there was a loud BOOM from behind.

"Boomers." barked Cole

"Kill for Queen." the two boomers said.

"Got a plan for this Marcus?" asked Finny

"H-ll no b-tch." Marcus replied.

"Then we have a problem. Wait, I have an idea." Finny said. He ran up to them and pointed the boomers guns at the other. He pulled the trigger. They both blew in half. But where did Finny go. Did he die with them. Marcus pondered that but then he looked to the boat. Finny was there. To Marcus he seemed like a perfect COG but this was not ordinary. He would have to question him late but not now.

"Aren't you guys comin' or do you wanna die?" Finny asked. They looked at each other and they all ran to the boat.

"So off to Base Charlie." said a soldier.

"Finny where did you come from." asked Marcus. Marcus wanted answers and got them either way.

"I'm from sera like everyone else except those locust b-tches." he replied.

"Your fighting for the COGS right?" Marcus asked Finny

"No I'm fighting for the Locusts." he replied sarcastically "I just saved your life. If I was with them I would have killed you." he said. Marcus knew he had a good point. But still he had to make sure that he is not undercover or anything like that. He would have to inspect him sometime but not now. They needed to get to Base Charlie.

"Ok we will get some rest at the other base. But till then keep your guard up." he replied. They all replied "Ok" so they all went to one side of the boat scoping the area for any enemies. They knew they all would probably die but they kept there guard up. It still was not over yet. This war, not even this battle was over. But Marcus questioned himself in his head "What will happen"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Travel to Base Charlie

Marcus starred at Finny. He wanted to ask him if he had any fault at all. But it would be rude. It was killing him seeing a better soldier than him. So he asked.. "I know this is rude but do you have any flaws?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I do. Doesn't everybody have at least one flaw?" he replied. As usual Marcus knew he had a very good point.

"What are they?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah this is a bit of a big problem but-" he stuttered. "I have AIDS." he replied. Everyone starred at him after that. He was embarrassed and hated to bring it up.

"Um sorry for brining it up, and I feel bad for you." Marcus sorrily said to him. He felt bad for bringing it up.

"Its all-" there was a loud roar. "Sh-t. Locust soldiers." Finny barked and dove for cover on the right side of the boat.

"For the Queen!!!" fifty Locusts soldiers said in unison on a boat to the side of theirs.

"F-ck!!!" yelled Marcus. The five COG soldiers shot out the boat at the locust. They each shot one whole clip. With a total of 10 kills. The locust on the other hand injured Baird Cole and Dom. It was now up to Marcus and Finny.

"How the h-ll are we gonna do this Marcus?" Finny yelled to him. Finny took out a grenade. "Throwing frag!!!" he shouted.

"I don't know." he barked he.Shot fifteen killing 5 enemies.

At that time a Nemacyst came flying over the boat shot the engine of the boat. The five COG soldiers were throw of the boat into the muddy water of the lake. As they were trying to swim to find cover Marcus noticed they were missing a soldier. "DOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marcus barked the very top of his lungs.

"Marcus, he's dead forget about him think of your own live." Baird yelled to him. They saw his head float by. "Now its for sure lets get out of here!!!" Baird screamed.

Marcus at a huge rage problem and he let it out. He jumped onto the boat holding thirty-five enemy soldiers. He shot his whole Lancer ammo , shotgun ammo , and pistol ammo killing 20 of them. Then he used his chainsaw bayonet to kill the last fifteen. But then he forgot about the Nemacyst and it shot him 20 times in the legs. Marcus for the first time of his life was in a pool of his own blood.

"MARCUS IS HIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cole yelled while shooting at the Nemacyst with the help of the other two COG soldiers. It was killed but there was great damage to Delta Squad. They had to swim across the rest of the lake with Marcus on Cole's back and get to base Charlie.

"We need to get to out of the lake." Finny said. Swimming to the boat.

"But the nearest land is back near Delta base and we will get our a-ses kicked by the army." Cole yelled to him. The COG soldiers bickered and argued until they made up their mind and went back .

"Okay we just have to go around." Baird said. They got to land. "Okay this is covert we have to sneak around the enemies." he said. They snuck around but then Cole's fat a-s body got them exposed and they had to fight again.

"Were down two men and there is 500 hundred of them." Cole barked. He shot at the soldiers. But at that moment the King Raven flew over head with two other choppers. In one there was omega squad. In another there was alpha squad. And in the last there was foxtrot. Four groups opened fire on any non human being they could see. But they would not be able to defeat them.

"We are brining down the King Raven prepare to come aboard.." the pilot Sargent Johnson. It dropped down and Delta squad came aboard. "Where are you men heading to?" the pilot asked.

"Base Charlie would be nice. Are base was overrun and are commanding officer was killed by a berserker. We have orders to go to Base Charlie." Said Baird.

It took an hour or so too get there but they made it. "So this is Base Charlie. It looks better than I thought." remarked Finny.

"Well lets get to command find out our orders. Guys get some rest first and try to remember to fight for Dom got it." Baird said.

"Okay." they all replied. All they knew was it would be a hard life without Dom by their side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:The First Mission

The new Delta Squad, with the loss of Dom went to meet Colonel Bradley. He was in charge. They got word from Corporal Foley that he had a mission for them. Marcus wondered what it would be.

"You wanted us sir." Baird said calmly to the colonel. His office was big. There was enough room to fit twenty Lancers in there.

"Yes I did. You have one mission to perform with Alpha squad. You need to go to a Locust outpost and kill any living thing that is not human. Then you must find plans they have for their next attack.." the colonel told them. The soldier gave Delta Squad each a weapon they were required to use. Baird got a new type of machine gun. Marcus, a Lancer. Cole, a shotgun. Finny got a sniper.

"So where is Alpha Squad anyway?" Finny asked. He wanted to get it over with.

"They're there waiting for you so move out on the double. Got it!" he replied and yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!!!" they squad replied.

It took an hour to get to a little hut where they heard voices. It was Alpha Squad. They called for Delta Squad. They went into the hut. They came up with a plan. Mike and Finny would stay back and guard the rear. They were the snipers. Baird and Thomas would stay by the door and cover them as well. The rest (Marcus ,Cole ,John ,and Nick) would go in and kill anything. They would call the others if they needed help. "Let's move." Marcus said. He was highest rank there. Finny and Mike went to their positions. Same for Baird and Tom. The others went inside.

"Man this place gives me the creeps." said the youngest soldier in the group, Nick. Blood dripped from the ceiling of the building. There were dead COGS all over the floor. There were many noises in the next three rooms. They opened the first door. There was a battle going on some rebel humans vs. wretches. Three humans, ten wretches.

"HELP US!!!!!" one of the people screamed. But the lights went out for three seconds. When they came back on and the people were gone. They looked up and the humans were there, dead with head and arms ripped off. But the wretches were not there. They walked out and there were more dead bodies. And more blood. But now there were fifty wretches. They attacked the group. Marcus called for all the other soldiers but wretches barricaded the door.

"Well find another way in, just hold out." Baird said over the com station. The cog soldiers fired. The bullets blasted through some heads and torsos. They saw blood ,guts ,and brains all over the floor. Marcus was hit by one and was knocked unconscious.

"D-MN IT MARCUS!!!" Cole barked. , "We are one man short again." He fired his shotgun. It killed five. But he ran out of ammo. He had to beat them with his gun. Cole was bit and almost lost a leg. Nick saved his leg and life.

"How are we gonna do this now John." Nick yelled.

"I don't know." he replied. At that moment the other soldiers came in. The snipers sniped ten. Only twenty remained. The all killed about seven. They escaped with an inch of their life from the battle.

"Okay I found the documents but now we have no way out." Finny said. There were loud screeches. "Now is the time to run so MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he barked.

The soldiers had one choice. They had to use the sewers. But they were pursued by a band of wretches. They had no ammo. Cole stopped moving. He healed from the bite. "Go I will hold them off. Just go!!!" he yelled. The Wretches jumped at him. There were twenty of them. He broke five legs and three arms. He killed ten before he was overpowered.. By the time he was dead the squads got to base Charlie.

"We have the plans." Finny said. He tossed them to the colonel. They mourned the death of yet another member of Delta squad. "Guys, let's go to our room, calm down, and tell his relatives and friends about what happened." Finny said again.

Tom, the idiot of the group, bought up a topic to talk about. "What are you guys fighting for?" he asked. Finny replied first.

"I am fighting for my family ,friends ,and my girl." he replied. The others had similar replies so the topic was over. They all rested except for Finny and Marcus they informed the people. "Tough day, huh Marcus?" he asked.

"Of course. Ha." Marcus laughed. "Come on, catch some sleep. I will contact them." he replied.

"O.K." Finny said and yawned. "Oh Marcus thanks." Finny said. With that final word Finny finally caught some sleep. Marcus kept on having bad days. What would happen next?.


	5. Chapter 5

Delta Squad were all asleep. They heard running in the halls. "Everyone move now the locust just made a distraction with the plans. They're coming. The lookout saw one and was shot by a torque bow!!" the Private they called Sev said. At that moment the lights went out and it was pitch black. It was 2:00 a.m.. There was a glow. Sev moved up to it and it blew up on him. It was glowing wretches.

"Move now damn it." Marcus barked. The three soldiers ran through the halls Finny shot behind his back. The wretches were catching up. Marcus threw a frag behind them there was a loud explosion. The wall in front of them was blew up and five boomers were there staring them in the face. "BOOMERS!!! FUCK" Marcus screamed and the squad dove to the side.

"I think we can see that Marcus." barked Baird

"BOOM!!!" Yelled one of the boomer and shot the soldier at the point Baird. Baird was hurled back a few feet. "BOOM!!!" it yelled again and this time it shot Finny. "BOOM!!!" yelled another boomer and it hit Marcus.

"Go through this hall." Marcus pointed to his left the soldiers ran through the hall and half way through they saw a group of forty grubs. "Turn around." Marcus barked. They turned and there was another hall on the other side. They started running but there was a hole in the wall. It was a berserker. The soldiers were stuck in the middle of a hall with enemies coming all ways.

"Take care of the grubs and run that way!!!" screamed Finny. The soldiers ran towards and they shot. Finny shot seven and blood was splattered on the soldiers and they were guts on the floor. Marcus shot twelve in the gut and guts were on the floor. Baird shot at five and limbs went flying. They all revved up their chainsaw bayonets and cut the sixteen other grubs up and ran through the hall being chased down the hall by the berserker , wretches ,and boomers. They were on the second floor. They saw a window.

"Dive through and run to the nearby town." yelled Marcus. The soldiers dove threw the window Baird then Finny and finally Marcus. It took about an hour to get to the town it was deserted and they lost them. They camped in a house and they went to sleep. They woke up and they went to find a new base again. It was raining and there was silence.

"Lets hurry please I am really cold." said Finny. As he said that there was a shot from a window.

"Grub sniper get down." yelled Marcus and dove behind a blown up car followed by the rest of the squad. The sniper shot and it hit Baird in the chest. "God damn it" said Marcus. "Do you still have your sniper Finny?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah I will shoot him." Finny said. He looked threw his scope at were the shot was fired from. The sniper was smart. He was hiding in a building and was firing out of a window. He came up he was about to pull the trigger. There was a loud blast. Marcus looked and he saw Finny lying on the ground gasping for breath. He was shot in the neck.

Marcus shot at the sniper but was shot in the stomach and passed out. About three hours later he woke up and his squad was laying beside him on the ground and Baird dead and finny still gasping for breath. But he saw alpha squad shooting at enemy grubs. Tom saw them and he ran over trying to heal them. "Wake the fuck up Marcus. We need help." Tom said.

"Finny needs a medic! Help him." Marcus barked crawling over to finny. "Hes dying help him you god damn son of a fucking bitch." he yelled and grabbed Tom and threw him to the place beside finny.

"Marcus he's gonna die he lost tom much blood and the aids are kicking in leave him the fuck alone and let him die in some peace." Tom screamed. A boomer shot and Tom was blown up into 7 pieces. Nick came out of nowhere and killed the boomer and now it was only Mike ,Nick ,John ,and Marcus.

"We gotta get out of here!"yelled nick. " Mike grab Marcus and will carry him to the hotel where Davis and the others are come on grab him god damn it!" Mike grabbed him and they ran to a hotel Marcus got help and lived. Another bad day now he's the only member of delta squad alive...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Taking back the base

Marcus woke up in a bed with blood all over. He was lucky to be alive. He lost all of his best friends and the best soldiers he could command. Marcus noticed there was a knife at the edge of the drawer to his left. He grabbed it and put it to his wrist. A soldier came in to see if Marcus was all right and saw that Marcus was trying to slit his wrist. The soldier grabbed out of Marcus's hand. "Sir don't commit suicide your our leader and if you die there's really no one to be in charge so don't kill your self" the soldier said There were explosions outside. Marcus screamed "FUCK!!!"

"Sir what's your problem its just explosion tests." the soldier said. "So its all right. Just lay down you need rest cause were gonna take back base Charlie." the soldier walked to the window and a torque bow arrow was shot into the soldiers face. "SHIT!!!" the soldier screamed before blowing up. Marcus grabbed the soldiers lancer and dove to the floor. Soldiers dove into the room with lancers.

There were more explosions out side "What the hell is going on out there?" asked Marcus. "A group of stranded are trying to kill everyone and its a lot of stranded" said the soldier. There was a frag thrown into the room. "Get down asswholes." Marcus screamed "FIRE!!!" the soldiers fired out of the window and killed 28 stranded. "Since when are fucking stranded so fucking strong." asked Marcus.

"They have all gotten together to kill everyone except stranded and I think there making a fucking big mistake" Said one of the soldiers. The soldiers shot again out the window only killing 11 this time. "Shit they got reinforcements and there trying to break down the hotel door." the soldier barked.

"Wait what the fuck is that wait oh shit the grubs are helping the god damned stranded." Marcus said "Shit now were gonna go fucking six feet under." Marcus screamed as he shot out the window again "Die mother fuckers and burn in god damn hell bitches." he yelled. "SHIT BOOMERS!!!" Marcus yelled and dove away from the window. Three of the ten soldiers that came in died from the explosion of the boomers.

"Were fucked were totally fucked were all gonna fucking die." said one of the soldiers. "Run!!!" said the soldier. Two of them ran now it was only Marcus and five other soldiers in the room. They knew they were gonna die because the enemies broke through and they killed almost everyone so they got ready but just as they were about to break down the door they all stopped and there were explosions. The stranded and the locust were fighting this was there chance to run. They had to get out without being seen or they would be blow to fucking bits and pieces.

They left the room and saw boomers fighting a group of stranded. The boomers murdered but the soldiers got away with a few injuries but they were still alive at least. "Everywhere I go theirs a battle and I lose a base. Its getting really fucking gay." Marcus said angrily "Do you guys know where any other base are?" Marcus asked. "No so were sorta screwed." a soldier replied

"Maybe we are fucked." said Marcus. Marcus was thinking that he saw too much blood today and wanted just a day of peace but he new it would never happen. "We have to find a way out of here. Im not gonna get my head get fucking blown of by some god damn boomer so we need some pl- FUCK NEMACYST." the locust manning the turret pulled the trigger and saw blood splatter on the ground. Marcus was alive and the others were dead. He scurried to the nearest car and dove over landing on his shoulder on the cold blood soaked concrete. He picked up his lancer and gave it a good aim and pulled the trigger and shot the head of the locust on the nemacyst off in 5 shots. But it was not over he was further down the street a theron guard and two locust with two cogs. Marcus scurried to another car. Then to another but then the theron guard noticed Marcus out of the corner of his eye and shot his torque bow just missing Marcus.

Marcus loaded his lancer and just came out from cover pulled the trigger unloading the clip into the theron guard. He dove for cover and reloaded. He thought that there had to be a way to get the locust soldiers down but he was out of ammo. He checked his waist he had a magnum with 5 bullets only. He had to make each shot count. He silently go out of his cover and gave it his best aim possible he fired two bullets in one locusts head and it fell into a pool of its own blood. The other shot a clip the second the first bullet was shot at the cover hitting Marcus in his left shoulder blade. But if he made a nosie the locust would know he was hurt and just come and shoot at him close quarters. He dove out of cover shooting the locust three times in the nee-cap.

It was still alive though and shot Marcus again in the shoulder but now Marcus was out of bullets but he heard gunshots. He looked seeing the locust dead in blood from him and both his companions. The cogs killed him they rushed over picking Marcus up it was Nick and John from alpha. They took him to there camp in a tipped over building full of rubble. It was raining and everywhere in the building you where hit by the rain dropping through the holes. Marcus finally got some sleep.

A/n hey hi im necromancer and sorcerer's little brother yeah I hope you guys think that the story is getting better give me my ups and downs and if you could give me a rating from 1 to 10 so I hope you enjoy the story its not over there is more to come and hope you enjoy it thanks bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting to a New Headquarters

The rain outside was freezing and damper there anything that he had ever seen. Marcus has been through a lot of tough shit throughout the last week. There were times he wish he had died when he was shot, but he still drew his breath. The clouds outside were as dark as the krill. The rain was falling through the semi-collapsed building encampment of the few Cogs left in the area. Marcus was wondering if the war would ever be over and if they would even win the war. He kept trying to sleep but whenever he did he had mental images of his fallen soldiers. It was tearing him piece by piece. The mental image appeared: Dom's head floating, Cole being overrun by wretches, Finny being shot in the neck, and Baird dying right in front of his eyes. Marcus got up and walked around the room in the building. He went outside into the hall and saw Nick and John waiting for him. "Marcus, your finally up. Its good to see you still in one piece...sorta." Nick remarked.

"Yeah its been a long time since I saw you guys too. In one piece bu- damn it wretches." Marcus barked and took out his snub nosed pistol aiming at one of the wretches head and pulled the trigger sending the bullet write in between the eyes of the wretch, forcing blood and brains to burst out onto the soldier's body. Nick took out his lancer and noticed some grubs down the hallway and aimed the barrel of the gun at the torso of the grub and pulled the trigger sending seventeen bullets through the body forcing it to drop to the floor in a pool of its own blood. John took out a sniper and went to a window to make sure there were no snipers. A bullet came whipping threw the air into John's forehead sending him to the ground outside of the window.

"Lets go," said a soldier while firing a burst of lancer ammo at the grubs, diving against the wall next to Marcus. Marcus stalled and got another mental image of Hoffman's head being crushed by the berserker. "Marcus, we gotta move before they rip our asses off with them guns ." He said. Marcus snapped out of his dream and went towards the exit but it was jammed from the other side. Marcus kicked the door but it didn't budge

"Nick you got a frag?" Marcus snapped his question at nick needing an answer quick.

"Uh yeah but why?" Nick questioned back.

"I'm gonna blow the fucking door in." Marcus barked at Nick and threw a piece of rubble at his face. Nick tossed him the grenade and Marcus yelled, "Get down!" and dove behind a knocked down soda machine. He threw the grenade and blew the door off its hinges.

They ran outside to notice a group of grubs and boomers. The cogs were shot and were all dead, except for Marcus. He was still alive, lying in a pool of Nick's blood. Marcus was unconscious and was being dragged through the rubble and debris cutting his body more and more, making him in even more pain. He was alone with no back up , no weapons...no partner. He was going to die, he just wanted to die in peace, but that would not happen. He got another mental image but it wasn't of Hoffman or any of his squad mates, it was Jenkins. He died in an instant. So much blood on the ground. So many people who he once called friends had died. Marcus was one of the last squad leaders of the Cogs, and he was about to give up all hope, and then he saw four soldiers in old buildings down the rainy street. The rain was still freezing but what made this good for them was that they had snipers making it easy to see and the grubs had no scope of any sort so even though it was a longshot they could possibly win.

He looked at the locust only two grubs, guarding five others in defensive positions, ten wretches, but they had no guns they would be taken out easily, and two boomers and they would be taken out first with no doubt. Marcus noticed a couple of alleyways with miniature blockades, and could barely see a small magnum or lancer so he knew there were more than just four cogs. About ten seconds later, there were gunshots everywhere the two boomers were taken out quickly. The wretches were next gunned down but one got to a soldier and now the grubs could see were the solders were but it was no use...they were brutally killed but they left one alive. The men got Marcus and the living grub and brought them to one of the snipers position. They had to stay low or the Locust search parties would find them and out gun them. They were interrogating the grub but he wouldn't talk. They took out a pistol and hit the grub across the face for blood and a tooth to come out, and broke its jaw.

"How do you keep finding our camps?" asked a woman soldier, whipping the grub with the weapon again, forcing more teeth to fly out of its mouth. It didn't talk for hours, so they finally shot it.

"Go to hell, bitch!" said a male soldier, after shooting the grubs own weapon through its chest plate, forcing it to fly backwards and hit the wall, causing blood and skin to fall on the cogs.

Marcus was asleep on the floor farthest from the window. When he heard the gunshots and ripped out a lancer and fired a quick round at the door. Happy to see no grubs but the one dead near the window.

"Marcus, you got a radio?" questioned the male soldier that shot the locust while wiping himself of the blood. Marcus checked his pockets and all of his belongings and found no radio.

"No." answered Marcus. He saw the solders packing up all the weapons and then gave Marcus five extra clips of lancer and a pistol with three extra clips.

"Marcus, get ready. cause we gotta get to the nearest Cog camp, which is about fifty miles southeast from here, so we can radio a King Raven evac chopper, so let's fucking move or we will end up like that poor son of a bitch locust."said the woman soldier while kicking the door open with the other 8 Cogs checking the hall.

"Clear." said one of the other men solders.

They all moved out and waited for Marcus and the women solder. "When you joined this you made a commitment Marcus, so lets move out!" in a quiet yell and reached out her hand. She felt a grip on her hand.

"Lets get outta this ditch and get to the camp!"yelled Marcus and they all moved out.


End file.
